The Power of a Wish
by Archer the Counter Guardian
Summary: Harry Potter goes to visit the Tower of London with the Dursleys, there he unknowingly stands on magic circle and his life takes a drastic turn. Now what will happen to Harry? How will he use his new powers? Will he finally become free? The Gamer!Harry,Antihero!Harry,eventually overpowered!Harry,rune-master!Harry,Alchemy-master!Harry
1. Chapter 1

**The Power of a Wish**

 **Prologue**

I live in #4 Privet Drive in the village named Little Whinging in the County of Surry with my so called family.

And my name is Harry James Potter.

And I've learned my name, not from my family but from my class teacher at the first day in the school.

The school teacher was asking our roll calls by names, and when my name was called I couldn't respond, because at that time I actually didn't know that the name was mine.

The teacher got angry with me because of my lack of response.

How sad is that! A five year old kid had to find out about his name from a school teacher and mot from his family.

But to me that was the happiest day of my life. Because on that day I've finally realized that my name wasn't freak or boy as my so called family calls me, but it's Harry James Potter.

I finally realized that my parents loved me enough to give me a proper human name.

I never knew who my parents were, or even what did they looked like. I just knew their names and that's all. My mother's name was Lily Potter nee Evens, and my father's name is James Charles Potter.

And apparently according to my aunt, they died in a car crash, and that's how I've got my in (her words) ugly (lightning bolt shaped) scar on the left side of my forehead.

I don't know who were they or what were their occupations, but my so called maternal aunt Petunia told me with quiet a bit of contempt that my father was a jobless drunk and my mother was cheap whore.

I of course didn't believe a thing she said. And there are a few reasons for that.

There are a lot of hole in that car accident story, like how can a jobless drunk can afford a car, or a driving license for that matter?, How can a car accident just live just leave a single scar or how did I miraculously survive the accident as a baby when even my adult parents didn't?, And who wants to believe that there parents were such a worthless people in life?

And aside from that I think that Petunia is just jealous of my mother.

How do I know that? Well, whenever she talks about my mother, she does it with so much venom in her voice that it actually makes filch. And she talks about her like that so much that it's like Petunia is trying to convince not only me but also her self the things she is spewing are true.

Aside from that she also spread rumors about me in the neighborhood, like I'm some kind of a delinquent and child criminal.

I don't know what kind of idiot can believe that a six year old kid is criminal. But apparently most of the people in the Privet Drive neighborhood actually believed it!

Ha! What a bunch of idiots. This shows just how common the common sense is.

And my aunt that shrew, god! I hate her so much. I hate her and her family.

Because it's like, it's their lives purpose to make my life as miserable as possible.

And they did, they made my life as miserable as possible without resorting to outright physical abuse at first. Because for as long as I could remember, my room has always been the cupboard under the stairs in the Dursley house, they will always give me chorus that is very unsuitable for kids my age, like weeding the garden with my hands, or cooking for them and cleaning their damned house, and instead of getting new clothes like any other kids should, I get Dudley's over-sized hand me downs.

In other words I've been never shown kindness or love by the Dursleys or anybody else, and I had almost nothing to call my own.

At first I thought that, this kind of behavior even though made me upset was very normal. Then I started to going to school, there I've learned to read and wright. In the school I've seen how the people interacted with their children and nephews. The people interact with their children with love and care and not like my aunt and uncle who only look at me with hate. I also started to go to the school and the local public library to read some books. From the library books I also learned about proper family and relationship and many other things, only after that did I understood my relative's behavior towards me isn't natural.

And that's when I started to hate them.

My aunt, Petunia Dursley nee Evens, is a long thin, pale skinned woman with a long neck and a horse like face. And, at least to me she isn't a pleasant woman. She is a housewife. She likes to gossip with other housewives in the neighborhood. And she just loves to work me like a slave. Oh and she for some reason likes to call me freak instead of my proper given name. Apparently according to her freaks like me doesn't even deserve a name, whatever that means.

And then there's her husband Vernon Dursley. Vernon Dursley is man that could be described in one word fat. He is extremely fat. In fact that man is so fat that whenever I see him, I'm oddly reminded of a whale. And while aunt Petunia has a long neck, Vernon doesn't have one at all. For some reason Vernon hates my guts. Also Vernon is the manager of a local drilling company named the Grunnings.

Whenever one of Vernon's business deals goes wrong, he blames me for it as though I am the cause for it, it's like I'm some bad karma. On those days Vernon will lock me up in my cupboard for a room for a few days and starve me.

After that there's their little son Dudley, he is seven year old. He is the baby whale of the Dursley family, in other wars he is the mini version of Vernon. Vernon and Petunia contentiously spoils him. I hate him even more than I hate his parents.

When I got admitted in the school, I was actually hopeful that I would be able to make some friend, and I managed to make some too, but then Dudley came in with his gang in tow and then continued to beat me up and kids who decided to make friends with me, he and his gang also threatened the other kids that if they make friends with me then they will also get beat up, destroying any hope of me making friends in that school for the foreseeable future. But what was worse that the teachers did nothing to stop it.

Not only that, but they also invented a new kind of game, Harry hunting. In this game Dudley and his gang will chase after me while I ran. And if I ever get caught, they will beat me up. They play this sick game with me in the streets of the neighborhood most of the time.

I tried to tell the authorities like the patrolling police and my school teachers. But not only didn't they help me out but they also informed my relatives about it.

That night, instead of just locking me the in the cupboard Vernon actually beat me up with his belt. Of course he carefully avoided my face. After that he threw me in the cupboard.

On that night I cried my self to sleep. I also learned a few valuable lessons that night, might makes right, the Dursleys had the power to make my life a living hell without any consequences and so they did; and if you want something done do it you're self, I instead of relying on my self I relied on those so called authorities. So that night I vowed to become strong and self reliant so I can free myself.

After that time I learned my lesson, I stopped complaining about my situation. I lost all my trust and respect for the authorities. I became very pragmatic and cautious. I also started to hiding my intelligence and doing worse then Dudley in school, now doing worse then Dudley is actually difficult considering that he had the brain capacity of a three year old despite being a year older then me, but I still had to do it. Because the last time I did better then Dudley, well guess what? I got beat up, starved and got locked in the cupboard for four days. To this day I still can't believe that I actually survived.

I also how to steal, and then started stealing some money from here and there for emergencies. I also built a secret and very carefully hidden compartment in my cupboard where I hide my things and the stolen money.

And so I'm waiting for the day when I will finally become an adult, so that I can be free of the Dursleys, and finally leave this wretched place.

 **LINE BREAK**

 **03.05.1987**

 **Sunday**

 **09:00 pm**

 **Streets of Privet Drive**

"Ha…Ha…Ha," Right now I'm furiously running through the streets of Privet Drive while breathing heavily due to continues running. Why you ask? Because right now my fat tub of lard of cousin and his little gang is chasing me, in other words it's their little game called Harry hunting in which I'm an unwilling participant.

"There he is! Come on guys he can't get away this time," bellowed Dudley to his friends.

"Ha…Ha…Damn for kids so big and fat they sure can run," I thought out loud.

"Ha…Damn! If this continues I will get caught, I wish I had unlimited stamina, Damn! Where is the library?" I thought.

Then after running some more the local library finally came in my view.

"There it is!" I exclaimed in happiness.

After that I quickly entered the library to hide in there.

"Where is he!" yelled Dudley to his gang.

"Damn! Looks like he got again Big D," answered Perris Polkins one of Dudley's goons in frustration.

Then Dudley said, "Damn! Okay lets look somewhere else." After that they left area all together.

After entering the library I could finally catch my breath and heaved a sigh of relief, "Hew! Thank goodness that I was able to get away in time, just a second late and I would gotten beaten to pulp!"

At the beginning of their sick game I used to get caught a lot. But after that my endurance and stamina increased. And I also learned a lot of new tricks to get away from the gang, like hiding in a library. Because for some reason Dudley and his gang avoids the library or books in general like a vampire would a cross.

So the libraries and places with books became my one the few save heavens in this area. Aside from that I also love reading.

Then after entering the library I got near one of the shelves to search to for the book I was reading previously, "Okay, where is it? Ah! Found it."

After that I set in nearest table and began reading.

LINE BREAK

11:00 pm

Coming home is not really a fun affair, because the moment I enter the house… "Freak get to work now!" yells aunt Petunia.  
Then I timidly replied, "Yes aunt Petunia."

Damn shrew and her lungs.

After that I took a quick shower to wash my self and started to make lunch.

Even though it's me who cooked the food but I don't get to eat a lot of it, just only a few scraps and sometimes not even that.

And that's why I started to stealing money from them and many other places by pick-pocketing. Because have I ever depended on them for food, then I would have died of malnutrition a long time ago.

After eating some table scrap for lunch I began to do other choruses around the house like clean the house, the attic, and maintain the garden.

Now a fun fact is that, while it's I who maintain the garden its actually one of the best in the entire neighborhood, but I don't get any praise or credit for it, while Petunia steals all my credits and brags about the garden to the neighboring housewives.

Damn credit thief.

But I don't complain about it nor do I do a lackluster job at gardening either, because while I dislike others stealing my credit, I like getting beat up by Petunia or Vernon even less.

And that's how most of my noon is spent. In the afternoon I go to the local park in the area or just visit the library again.

Then at the evening I have to once again make dinner for the Dursleys.

In the dinning table Vernon and Dudley is once again consuming all the food at an incredible rate.

Whenever see them eating food like that I always wonder if they will choke on it as well.

And then there's the horse face Petunia. She is eating at a more sedate pace.

And seeing them eating food like this I had a strange thought in mind, "Wow, a horse, a whale and baby whale, talk about a zoo, I wonder, will I get a noble prize for discovering new species of animals if take them to a bunch of zoologists?"

After that I washed the dishes. After washing the dishes I go to the washroom to brush my teeth, there I saw that weird lightning bolt shaped scar on the left of my forehead in the mirror.

Seeing the scar I thought to myself, "What a weird scar."

Apparently according to what Petunia says that I got that scar in that car crash which claimed my parent's life. But I of course don't believe a thing she says, because she has thoroughly proven her self to be a lying hag by spreading the false rumors about me, not to mention she takes credit for the garden which is maintained by me.

Aside from that the scar is too weird. If someone sees the scar without touching it, it will only look like a cool tattoo to them, for a scar that is six year old it's too fresh and raw, and it's the only scar which got from the supposed accident that killed my parents. All in all, it's a very weird scar.

Speaking of weirdness, I don't know why, but my life seems to be full of weird situations.

For example, one day one of my school teacher's wig turned blue for some reason, then including me all of the kids in class laughed at the comical sight, I thought somebody pranked the teacher. The Dursleys of course heard about it from Dudley, but Petunia and Vernon looked at me like they were convinced that I was responsible for that incident, and from their expressions they looked like they were a second away from beating me to the inch of my life, but in the end, they did nothing.

Then in another time Petunia took me to the salon to cut my. You see my hair is so unruly that it looks like a crow's nest. I tried to comb my hair and many other thing to straiten it, but it's like my hair has a mind of its own and it has decided to always look like a crow's nest. I gave up on organizing my hair, but apparently Petunia hasn't. So in the salon the hairdresser on Petunia's order cut my hair so short that I basically looked bald.

I of course grew embarrassed with my new hair style; because I knew that if I go to school the next day looking like this then every one will laugh at me, and call me the baldy with glasses.

But on the next morning something incredible happened, it was like all my hair magically grew back overnight.

Petunia called it my freakishness and locked me at my cupboard for five days.

Another time Petunia took me to grocery shopping to the supermarket. There I met a strange man in strange colourful robe like dress. After noticing me the man then he took one look at my scar and suddenly his face got enveloped by this peculiar expression like he just witnessed the second coming of Jesus.

The man hurriedly came in front of me and caught my hand, I thought that I was going to be kidnapped, but instead he shook hands with me as if I was the Prim Minister of Britain.

Petunia by then finally noticed the man, and as if like she has seen ghost, she grabbed me and almost ran out of the supermarket.

I of course asked her about the man, and got a slap on the face for my troubles.

Aside from that I also noticed a weird and peculiar think about the Dursleys; it's as if the word magic is a forbidden word in their presence, hell even Dudley can't say that word, watching anything from the fantasy genre is also forbidden in this house. I at first chalked it up to them being hardcore christens. But then I realized that they abhorrers the very notion of magic so much, it's as if they believe that magic is real and they are afraid of it.

But of course that can't be right. Magic is just some parlor tricks which were created in order to entertain people, right?

Anyway after washing my face I got out of the washroom got in the cupboard under the stairs which is also my bedroom.

I know my home situation sucks. And most kids in my situation will run away from home.

But I'm not like most kids.

Being as pragmatic and logical, I am well aware of my limits as a six year old and my chances on the outside world, which is absolutely zero.

So instead of running away I am staying put for now.

Any way after getting in I opened the carefully hidden secret compartment in the cupboard. I made this compartment to hide the money I stole and some other things like a Macintosh computer.

I know what you're asking, like where's the computer came from?

In Dudley's seventh birthday Vernon and Petunia gifted the computer to him. But after fooling around with the computer for a while, Dudley threw the computer it away in his second bedroom along with his other toys.

I later sneaked in to the second bedroom on that night and brought the computer in my cupboard and hid it away in the compartment.

I had to do some repair work on it but after that it was as good as new. After That I pulled an electrical power line in the cupboard to make the computer fully operational.

Now one thing some one has to understand that a Macintosh computer is not exactly cheap. Why Vernon thought that it was a good idea to gift it to Dudley I will never understand. And where did they have the money to buy the thing anyway? I smell some thing really fishy here. Well I'm not gonna judge. I lost right the moment I started stealing.

Any way after playing some video games I shut the computer down and turned in for the night.

 **TIME SKIP**

 **19.05.1987**

 **Tuesday**

 **10:15 am**

To day is Dudley's birthday. And it's kind of a tradition of Dursleys to go to a place of tourist attraction to celebrate special days like Christmas or Dudley's birthday. And this time is no exception. And this time they picked the Tower of London one of most famous buildings in the world.

Normally whenever the Dursleys goes to one of their family outings, they will leave me either with Mrs. Arabella Figg one of our neighbors or Marge Dursley Vernon's even nastier sister.

Now about Marge Dursley, I have to say that she is Vernon's sister through and through. She is as nasty as one could possibly get and even more obese then Vernon. She also has a dog named Ripper; her if possible even nastier pet. Because sometimes she siks her dog at me. I have lost count lost count of the times that I got bitten by that dog.

Whenever Marge comes to visit the Dursleys she bad mouths my dead parents and me, it some times makes me so angry that I actually thought about mixing rat poison in the food that I was cooking for her.

Any way thankfully she is away in France right now so currently unavailable.

Then there's Mrs. Figg. She is a nice old woman, but I think that she like cats a bit too much. She lives down the streets from #4 Privet Drive.

But she isn't available either; apparently she fell sick in all of a sudden.

And due to my reputation none in the neighborhood wants to take me in while they are gone.

So the Dursleys were left with no choice but to tag me along.

Right now I'm wearing Dudley's old oversized red shirt, gray sweater and blue jeans pants, which were two sizes too large for me, and dark gray shoes, oh and my round glasses.

Petunia was wearing an expensive looking black dress, a jacket and a pair of black shoes.

Dudley was wearing black jacket over a white t shirt, black pants and black shoes.

And finally Vernon was wearing a black suit over a white shirt and had a red tie around his neck, and he was also wearing a black pants and black boots.

Anyway when we came near the Dursley family car, Vernon came in front of me and told me in a lower threatening voice, "Now listen here boy, to day is Dudley's birthday so I don't want any freakishness from you, is that clear?"

Then I replied in a soft and timid voice, "Yes sir."

Then Vernon again says, "Also we are taking you along with us, so be grateful."

I just quietly nodded my head. But the truth is I will be actually more grateful if they left me with Mrs. Figg. It's not like I like that old woman, I just prefer her over the Dursley, and Marge.

After that we got in car and drove of to the Tower of London.

Life is full of ups and downs and twists and turns, I read that in a philosophy book.

And what I didn't knew at that moment is that my life was about to take drastic turn.

 **LINE BREAK**

 **The Tower of London**

 **12:00 pm**

After driving for almost two hours we finally reached near the Tower of London. We had our lunch in a hotel near the Tower of London. And I have to say, that a home cooked meal beats five star hotel foods any day.

After having our lunch we finally entered the famous building.

The Tower of London Is a very beautiful castle which were build with very artistic art works, it's vary big and it had a grayish red colour. But what I don't understand is why they call it the Tower of London when it's clearly a castle?

After entering the building we began to look at the various exhibits and paintings.

"Wow, this place sure is packed," said Petunia.

"Well I have to agree with you on that dear," agreed Vernon.

Then being bored Dudley, "Mom! This is so boring, why did we pick this place?"

Then Petunia soothingly replied, "Don't worry Dudders, next time we will pick some place fun."

Then Vernon said in order to cheer Dudley up, "Let's go that way, I heard there are some interesting things there."

Then Dudley quietly replied, "Okay dad."

Typical Dudley, he has absolutely no respect for knowledge and history. But I have to agree with him, this place is kinda boring.

I didn't want to go with the Dursleys so I left them behind go to the opposite direction, and before anyone asks, I won't get lost in this place, and also we are staying here for a few hours.

I was wondering around the place, seeing the sights and decoration.

Then a woman called me from behind, "Hey kid! Are you lost?"

The one who called me was a twenty plus something year old brunette woman of medium height. She had blonde hair, crystal blue eyes and a heart shaped face. She was wearing a brown jacket over a white blouse, tight jeans and high hilled shoes; she also had a purse with her, all in all, a pretty woman.

Anyway I then replied, "No, I'm not lost, miss…?"

"Oh how rude of me! My name is Jasmine Froster," Jasmine introduced her self

Then I said, "Hello Miss. Froster, my name is Harry Potter, and I am not lost."

Then she worriedly asked, "Then where are your parents?"

"Oh my family is around here." I replied.

"Do you need help finding them," she again asked.

I replied a bit irritated, "No, they are not very far from here so you don't have to bother."

Then she again asked "Are you sure?"

I replied, "Yes, I'm pretty sure."

"Okay if you are sure then," after that we parted ways.

I walked away from her in a bad mood, because she reminded me that I don't have a real family or parents. And the Dursleys don't counts as family, they are just my relatives.

I read in one of the books in the library that family is suppose to take care of each other, protect each other, love each other, and the Dursleys certainly doesn't fit that bill.

In fact the Dursleys actually goes out of there way to make my life hell. Now I know that there are billions of people in the world that actually has it hundred times worse then me. But you know what? Knowing that there are kids out there who are even now starving for days, that there are women out there who has resorted to prostitution for a bit of money and shelter, knowing that there are children out there younger then me is getting beat up by their own parents doesn't actually make it batter.

I was getting really frustrated and angry with my lot in life. And without even me noticing I stepped on a circle in the floor. It was full of many beautiful and strange squiggly symbols, it looked like a magic circles which I saw pictures of in the many fantasy genre novel books.

At this point my frustration was at a critical point, I frustratingly thought, "Damn, I wish could live my life like one of those RPG game characters, then getting stronger will be much more easier."

No sooner had I finished that thought then suddenly I felt a strange tingling sensation in my chest which then spread to entire body. Then suddenly that tingling sensation turned in to weak electrical shock, "Ah!" I yelped in shock.

Then I thought, "What was that? An electrical shock!? But there are no louse wires around here."

After not finding any louse electrical wires I thought, "Whatever, it was probably my imagination, but damn it felt so real, anyways I should probably go back to the Dursleys, its about time to go."

After that incident I became gradually sick. But I of course didn't show it because then it was still manageable.

Then at 06:00 pm we again had our dinner in another hotel.

Then, after a bit of sightseeing we finally decided to return home.

LINE BREAK

08:30 pm

#4 Privet Drive

I and the Dursleys returned to number #4 Privet Drive at 08:30 pm.

By then I was completely sick. My body temperature was at all times high.

"What, is this a fever? But I've never been sick before, well I guess there's a first time for every thing," and its true, I for some reason, I've never been sick in my life.

Well it was a good thing that we already had dinner at a hotel, because sick or not, Petunia would have cooked their dinner by me any how, she won't care about me sickness. Thank goodness for small mercies.

After entering the house I quickly changed out of my clothes, and after washing my self got in my cupboard to turn in for the night early.

But sleep didn't come to me easily. As time went on I became even sicker.

As I lay down on my bed my heart rate suddenly raised. It was like my heart was about to burst out of my chest.

And then my whole body was covered in aches.

"Oh, what is going on? Isn't this a little too much for a fever?" I thought in pain.

Even taking a breath became harder. "Oh shit! Am I going to die? Oh please no, I don't want o die yet, there's so much I want to accomplish," I actually thought that I was going to die.

But then, "No, I can't think like that, I have to live, I WILL live no matter what," I thought with resolve.

After while I was finally able to catch some sleep.

 **LINE BREAK**

 **20.05.1987**

 **Wednesday**

 **06:00 am**

I always get up at six in the morning. And I have to if I want to maintain the garden in time, and if I don't maintain the garden then Petunia throws a hissy fit about it. And today like every other day I also got up at six. But when I opened my eyes I saw something really strange. What I saw was blue, transparent floating rectangular game like window in front of my face giving me a game like massage…

 **You have slept in a comfortable surface, your HP and MP is 100% restored. All negative status effects are removed.**

At that moment there was only on thought going through my mind, "That's it, I've played too much video games, and now I've gone crazy."

 **End Prologue**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Power of a Wish**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

 **A/N: When I first posted the first chapter I never expected that i will already get three** **review** **s. but any way thank you for reading my first chapter of the** **The Power of a Wish.**

 **Anyways,** **hiareportsyou as you are the one that gave me the first criticizing** **review so I will answer your's**

 **first.**

 **One thing that you have to** **understand** **that this is not just the Harry Potter world but a Harry Potter/Justice League merge, and in the Justice League world or the DC universe super geniuses does come out of nowhere, and even in our world super geniuses comes around once in a while, and my version of Harry** **isn't a super genius, in this fic Harry has a near genius level IQ that is** **tampered the abusive environment he lives in. The reason Harry didn't get caught stealing is because he is a subject of a prophecy, and I know what you're thinking like what that has anything to do with it, well as a subject of a prophecy the reality basically bends and revolves around him and if he ever gets caught stealing by Vernon then he will kill Harry and that's kinda counterproductive to the prophecy, and besides Harry never stole that much just a small amount. And as for the computer the** **Macintosh was very small and compact by 1986 and besides it's the DC universe that we are talking about in this universe hyper advance technology literally falls out of the sky, and as for the magic circle, well that's the thing everybody noticed it but they thought that it was a mere decoration, and if someone sees a kid alone then his/her first** **assumption will be** **that the kid is lost. and as for the bad** **grammar** **well I'm sorry for that, I'm still a novice in writing stories, but I will do every thing i can to improve.**

 **Kaiser Harry James Potter thanks for you're support and don't worry I will not abandon this fic, in fact I** **swear** **that I will complete it.**

 **DarkLightShade, thank you for your support and I also love realistic MC fics.**

 **Lazymanjones96, don't worry there will be more.**

 **now on with the story.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **20.05.1986**

 **Tuesday**

 **06:01 am**

 **You have slept in a comfortable bed, your HP and MP is 100% restored. All negative status effects are removed.**

"What in the bloody hell is that!?" I muttered in surprise, because right at this moment a blue transparent and faintly glowing rectangular window is giving me a game like massage. I tried to touch it but my hand passed right through it. And after a few moments it disappeared. "What the hell was that? Is this a hallucination? Am I hallucinating? Damn! I knew those food in the hotel was suspicious, now that think about it, I probably got sick for eating those hotel food, and now I'm hallucinating," I thought that I got sick after eating outside food. "Well I should get up now and get to work," after that I put on my cloths and then I head for the bathroom to wash my mouth, but when I looked at my reflection on the mirror, I saw…

 **Harry Potter**

 **Age: 7**

 **Level: 1**

A smaller rectangular transparent blue window floating above my head, stating my name, age and level, and I apparently am level one. "Not this again," I groaned.

 **LINE BREAK**

07:00 am

I weeded the garden for an hour. While I was weeding the garden I saw few neighbors walking around the street, and I also saw blue window floating above their head stating there names, age and levels, I of course ignored it.

Then I came back in the house, the Dursleys were up and about by then, and well you guessed it

 **Name: Vernon Dursley**

 **Age: 46**

 **Level: 16**

 **Name: Petunia Dursley**

 **Age: 44**

 **Level: 13**

 **Name: Dudley Dursley**

 **Age: 8**

 **Level: 1**

They too had blue windows floating above their heads, and stating their names, age and levels. Then Petunia finally noticed me, "Well what are you staring at freak? Go wash your self and make breakfast."

"Yes, aunt Petunia," I completely ignored the blue windows, then after taking a quick shower I started to make breakfast, I also made a metal note to figure out my strange condition in the school.

 **LINE BREAK**

 **10:48 am**

 **St Grogory's Primary School**

Everyone I saw on the way to school had those windows floating above their heads, and even all the teachers and students had them as well. Almost all of their levels ranged from one to sixteen. Hell the people I never knew the name of had their names on display. "Okay, this is getting too much for mere hallucination, seriously what is going on? Am I going crazy?" I thought slightly scared because forget about crazy if it becomes known that I'm hallucinating then I will be thrown in to a mental asylum faster than I can say video games, I know that the Dursleys will do it with a smile on their face, and if that happens then I can kiss my chance to gain freedom goodbye. Then I go outside of the classroom, and then I found an unknown seven year old student named Andrew Keily wondering around the school hallway, how did I know his name and his exact age if he was unknown to me? Well it was the blue window that clued me in.

 **Name: Andrew Keily**

 **Age: 7**

 **Level: 1**

After I got near him I asked, "Um excuse me, who are you?" "Hi! I'm Andrew Keily it's nice to meet you." Wow, he answered my question way too cheerfully, must be new here so he doesn't know me or my reputation around here, "Well it's nice to meet you too Andrew, are you new here?" "Yeah, me and my parents shifted here a few days a go." Well that explains it. "Oh what's your name?" "It's Harry, alright then I should get going my class is about to start." "Okay, see you around." After that I quickly left the area, no need to make the new kid Dudley's target just because he was talking to me, and speaking of Dudley, he didn't came to bother me today, probably bothering some other kid.

But one thing is conformed though, I knew Andrew's name even before he introduced him self just by looking at his window. A mere hallucination can't do that, meaning that there's a very slight chance that I'm not hallucinating and it's all real even if my logic tells me otherwise, and I also want to believe that it's real, because who want's believe that they are going crazy? After that I go to an empty classroom and sit on chair, "Okay so it's like a game right? So it's also must have something like character sheet and main menu, well I don't have a button on me to control it so maybe it responds to voice?" after sitting on a nearby chair I starts experimenting by calling out, "Character Sheet?" but nothing happened. I tried again, "Status?" again nothing happened. Then slightly discouraged I tried again, "Well third time's the charm, States!" then suddenly a vertical long rectangular blue window appeared stating

 **Name: Harry Potter**

 **Age: 7**

 **Level: 1, 90% exp-Level: 2**

 **Race: Homo-Mage**

 **Class: The Gamer**

 **HP: 130/130**

 **MP: 573/573**

 **STR: 4**

 **DEX: 8**

 **VIT: 6**

 **END: 7**

 **INT: 19**

 **WIS: 16**

 **Free Points: 0**

Wow those are some accurate details, I mean I know why my STR is so low it's probably strength and I am not so strong that it will be a hundred or something so my STR being four is very accurate, well at least to me it is, and the END and DEX is so high is probably due to Harry hunting, well at least their sick game was good for something, and I read a lot of books and am smarter then most kids my age and probably some adults which explains the higher INT and WIS counts, don't know what The Gamer means though, it's probably because of my new ability, and free state points is pretty straight forward. But what I don't understand is why my race is Homo-Mage? Aren't I Homo-Sapien? And what the hell is a Homo-Mage anyway? And why the hell my MP's so high? Can I do magic or something? If I can really do magic then that'll explain a lot actually.

And before I can do any more tests

 **Chrinnnnning!**

The school bell suddenly sounded singling the start of the English class. After that I go to the class vowing to figure out more of the gaming mechanics later.

 **LINE BREAK**

Well for the rest of the school time I wasn't able to do any further experiments on my new ability but I did noticed something strange, Dudley and his gang eventually came to bother me again, and this time they've gone too far by insulting my dead parents right in front of me and everyone else and the teachers as usual did nothing, I of course got angry at that, in fact I was very close to go and punch the fat git right on his face, but then suddenly my mind got filled by this calm sensation and my anger was gone, wait, it wasn't gone, I could still feel it shimmering at the back of my head but it was manageable this time, then my common sense kicked in and I understood the full implication of what would have happened to me if had I actually punched Dudley, his nose probably would have broken by the punch, but then I would have gotten beaten up by his cronies, and then I would have probably gotten in trouble with the teachers and this news would have surely reached Petunia and Vernon's ears after at which point I will be beaten to a bloody pulp by Vernon and get locked in the cupboard for a week for injuring their precious Dudley Duddikins. And now that I think about it that was probably his motive, but I doubt it, this fatso doesn't have the brain capacity to cook up such a complex plan. But still I remained patient and kept my face blank then after insulting me a bit more he got bored and left me alone. And then suddenly

 **Ping!**

 **The skill Poker Face has Leveled up!**

 **Poker Face Level: 7; is now Poker Face Level: 8!**

The blue window appeared and gave me that massage. Well living with the Dursleys one has to control his emotions and keep his face blank as to avoid attention, so my poker face skill being so high is hardly surprising. But I still wonder though, what was that calm sensation? Probably some effect of the gamer system (and yes I am calling it the gamer system now).

 **LINE BREAK**

When I came back after school I still wasn't able to do any tests on the gamer ability due to the various choruses, but I did notice another strange thing, when I accidentally cut my hand on a knife in the kitchen while making salad I expected a nasty cut and a bit of blood but my hand was completely fine and then the blue window appeared in front of my face stating

-0.10 HP

After that I checked my status and noticed that 0.10 hp was missing from my hp bar.

After that in the evening when I was making dinner another massage suddenly popped up in front of my face stating that

You're cooking skill has Leveled up!

Cooking Level: 5; is now Level: 6!

Well I can cook well but not that well so level six is probably accurate. And I also tested the food my self (well the table scraps anyway) and it was bit batter then before.

After that I got in to the cupboard early to continue testing my gamer ability. "All right then let's get to it, menu?" but nothing happened, "Okay then main menu?" and then the main menu screen appeared in front of me

 **Main Menu**

 **States**

 **Skills**

 **Inventory**

 **Explanation**

Well let's see, states, skills, explanation? Well that's helpful, and an inventory? I also have an inventory!? If this I what I think it is then this power is a complete bullshit, alright then lets check it out, "inventory!" after I said that a blue square window appeared in front of me

 **Inventory**

 **Storage capacity: 500 cubic meters.**

Well it's not what I was expecting but five hundred cubic meters are still a lot of space, almost the size of a small house without any partitions or furniture, I can still put a lot of things in it. I've already seen my states let's see my skills, "Skills."

S **kills**

 **The Gamer's Mind Passive Level: Max**

Prevents negative mental status effects and protects the mind foreign mental intrusion. Helps control extreme emotions, allows peaceful state of mind and helps logically and calmly think things through.

Well that's explains the calm sensation I felt in school. Think about out of control emotion as an out of control bull, The Gamer's mind helps me control that bull like emotion that has gone out of my control, it doesn't smother my emotions it just helps me get a handle of the extreme ones. Well that's a relief because emotions are very important to one's life.

 **The Gamer's Body Passive Level: Max**

 **It let's you experience the world as a RPG video game.**

I can somewhat guess what this skill does, but I will have to find out more about this.

 **Poker Face Passive Level: 8**

 **You can keep your face blank and mask your extreme emotions.**

Well, if you live with the Dursleys and your name is Harry Potter then you have to definitely learn this skill.

 **Lying Passive Level: 4**

 **Let's you lie with a straight face, 40% probability of a lie being successful.**

I am not even ashamed to admit it, but I can lie pretty darn good.

 **Stealth Passive Level: 3**

 **A skill that let's you hide even in board daylight, 30% probability of not getting caught while sneaking.**

Well I had to learn to sneak around to avoid the Dursleys attention and to get away with stealing and getting away from Dudley and his gang.

 **Pick-pocketing** **Passive Level: 3**

 **A skill that let's you pick some one's pockets, 30% probability of getting away with picking someone's pocket.**

I'm no master at it but I get by.

 **Cooking Passive Level: 6**

 **A skill that allows you cook delicious food, eating food cooked by you allows 60HP recoveries.**

I would have been really angry if it was less then level six specially with all the cooking I had done all those year.

 **Cleaning Passive Level: 5**

 **50% chance of cleaning a place completely spotless.**

Well, might come in handy.

 **Gardening Level: 6**

 **a skill that let's you take care of and plant various kinds of plant**

Don't know what am I suppose to do with that.

 **English Language Passive Level: Max**

 **A language skill that let's you talk in pure English.**

All those studying of English grammar in the library had actually paid of.

 **Snake Language Passive Level: Max**

 **A language skill that let's you to talk with and influence snakes.**

A language skill to talk to the snakes? Damn so that time when a garden snake talked to me was real? Is this related to me being a Homo-Mage? I guess the horse pace knows something about it. And what's with all my skills being passive. Okay then let's check out explanation part of the menu I'm pretty sure that there's some information about it. "Explanation."

 **Explanation**

 **Explain Level**

 **Explain exp**

 **Explain Skills**

 **Explain States**

 **Explain Inventory**

Let's see, "Explain levels."

Explain Level

 **Level is the basic numerical of one's capability and limits. However as you are the gamer level is even important you. When you Level up you get an automatic +5 to all states including Free Points. However do note that there is a max state limits to every Level, meaning that without Leveling up you can't increase your states beyond your max limit for that level, for example right at the moment you are Level: 1, at this Level your max state limit is STR 10, DEX 10, VIT10, END 10, INT 20(due to being Homo-Mage & your natural intelligence), WIS 20(due to being Homo-Mage & your natural intelligence), once hitting max state limit you won't be able to spend Free points unless you Level up, and at level 2 all your max state limit will become twice of level 1, meaning at Level 2 your max state limit will be STR 20, DEX 20, VIT 20, END 20, INT 40(due to being Homo-Mage & your natural intelligence) and WIS 40(due to being Homo-Mage & your natural intelligence), and like so at Level 3 your max state limit will also be twice of Level 2 and so on and so forth. You can Level up by gaining exp. Aside from that you can also Level up infinitely there is no level cap. You are currently level one.**

Just as I thought gaining level is necessary to increase my states and also there is a max state limit on every level. So my high INT and WIS are also related to me being a Homo-Mage and magic. And I can level up infinitely, damn that just asking me to become the strongest big hansho in the world. So I need exp to level up, well I need only ten percent more to level up, but what does exp means in the gamer system, well I know what it does mean in RPG terms but this is real life not a video game and I'm willing to bet my balls that things are different here. Okay then there's a explain exp in the explanation menu let's check it out, "Explain exp."

 **Explain exp**

 **Experience or exp for short is the main component in order to level up. However as it's not a video game but real life so the only way to gain exp is to experiencing life it self. To be more elaborate, experiencing new things that have touched your heart or has changed you some way, learning new things, life and death experience and killing some thing will give you exps, however please note that killing something will always give massive amounts of exps if the victim is in some way sentient or is stronger or has a higher level then you.**

Just as I thought the system won't spoon feed me, while it will help me get stronger but it would be me who will do the rest of the work. And while at first glance it may look like that I can grow powerful infinitely, but I doubt that after I hit level hundred or thousand I will find something with enough exp to level me up and even if I do find something like that, it will be probably after hundreds of years or something provided of course I can live that long or become some kind of immortal.

Alright then, while I know what skills are but it won't hurt to check more, "Explain Skills."

 **Explain Skills**

 **Skills are special abilities that one learns during his/her lifetime or has inherited through genes. There are two kinds of skills and active skills.**

 **Passive Skills**

 **Active Skills**

 **Passive Skills are Skills that costs nothing to use and is always active, for example Poker Face and cooking.**

 **Active Skills are Skills that can cost MP depending on the skills being used, and active skills needs to be activated before use.**

 **If three skills of the same category reach level max then they may combine to form new and better skill. And a single skill may evolupe to become a better skill after reaching level max.**

Well that's new; I have never seen something like skill merge and evolution in a RPG game before, and system skills? Must be Gamer's mind and body.

 **Explain System Skills**

 **The Gamers Mind Passive Level: Max**

 **Prevents negative mental status effects and protects the mind foreign mental intrusion. Helps control extreme emotions, allows peaceful state of mind and helps logically and calmly think things through.**

 **The Gamer's Body Passive Level: Max**

 **It let's you experience the world as a RPG video game. Meaning, you don't physical damage when you get hit instead your HP decreases, meaning if you have even a single HP in your HP bar you shall live, all negative status effects such as infection, diseases, hunger and decreased HP and MP can be recovered from just by sleeping. HP can also recovered by eating healthy food. Also you can forego sleep, food and even expelling waste as long as you have full HP and MP. However do note that you can't forego eating completely as you are still seven year old, you still have to eat grow up to the prime of your life which the age of thirty, if you don't eat anything till then (even though you will continue to level up and get stronger) you will remain midget for the rest of your life, but on the flip side if you eat healthy food every day you will grow up twice as fast then the people of similar age. Also please note that although you can experience reality like a RPG video game you also have to understand that this is not in fact a video game but reality, meaning that if you die then you is going that way, there will be no respawn for you. So please always make sure to have at least one HP in your HP bar.**

So I can forego sleeping but not eating completely at the moment, well all those mass to grow up has to come from some where I guess. And just as I thought even though I can live my life like a game with my powers but I shouldn't treat it like one either. But it also means that I don't have worry about stunted growth due to extreme physical exercises and training anymore as long as I have HP, and eating healthy food will also speed up my growth by a factor of two till I'm thirty at which point I can completely forego eating all together. I can definitely grow strong faster with this, and maybe after this running away from Dursleys may not be out of the options anymore. Well now its time to check states, "Explain States."

 **Explain States**

 **States are your exact physical and mental capabilities converted in numerical value.**

 **HP:**

 **Health Points or HP for short is the total numerical value of your health; as long as you have Health Points you will continue to stay alive however if your HP become completely zero then you shall die without exception, getting hit can decrease HP, getting stabbed can decrease HP, ingesting can decrease HP, however on the flip side sleeping can recover HP, eating healthy food can recover HP, resting for a while can recover HP. HP state can be increased by gaining VID and END. Your current HP is 130.**

 **MP:**

 **Mana Points or MP for short is the exact numerical value of your Mana or magical energy; with Mana you can perform magical spells or Mana based skills, MP cost depends on the spell or skill, MP can be recovered by sleeping or through meditation, if you try to cast spells or skills while your MP is zero the spell or skill will use HP in the place of MP, so be careful when casting. MP can increase by gaining INT, and Mana control can be increased by gaining WIS. Your current MP is 573.**

Okay so I can do magic and that's why my race is Homo-Mage. I am so going to learn meditation. If I'm really going to run away from the Dursleys then magic will come in handy.

 **STR:**

 **Strength or STR for short is the exact numerical value of your total body strength. STR could be increased by performing strenuous physical activity, exercises or spending Free Points on STR. Your current STR is 4; your current max state limit for STR is 10.** **Special STR based perk will be awarded once STR reaches 50.**

 **DEX:**

 **Dexterity or DEX for short is the numerical value of the total speed and control you have over your own body and your body's flexibility. DEX can be increased by running and training your flexibility or spending Free Points on DEX. Your current DEX is 8; your current max state limit for DEX is 10. Special VIT based perk will be awarded once VIT reaches 50.**

 **VIT:**

 **Vitality or VIT is the exact numerical value of your vitality, healing power and vital activity. HP can be increased by gaining VIT. Vitality can be increased by strenuous physical training or by spending Free Points on VIT. Your current VIT is 6; your current max state limit for VIT is 10. Special VIT related perk will be awarded once VIT reaches 50.**

 **END:**

 **Endurance or END for short is exact numerical value of your physical durability and endurance. HP can be increased by gaining END. END can be gained by doing strenuous physical activities and training or by spending Free Points. Your current END is 7; your current max state limit for END is 10. Special END related perk will be awarded once END reaches 50.**

Well, by playing all those RPG games I already knew what STR, DEX, VIT, END were but I still checked them just to be sure, and special perk once states reaches 50? Well now that's a good motivation to increase my states, but what about INT and WIS? In all the games I've played INT and WIS isn't all that important except for maybe to increase MP. But this is not exactly a game now is it?

 **INT:**

 **Intelligence or INT for short is the exact numerical value of your total intellect and smarts. MP can be increased by gaining INT. INT can be increased by solving puzzles, complex mathematical problems, reading books and learning new things or by spending Free Points. However please note that INT not only increases MP but it also increases your mental capabilities and your intelligence, makes you capable of forming multiple complex plans and by having high enough INT one can become a super genius. Your current INT is 19; your current max limits for INT is 20(due to being a Homo-mage). Special INT or Mana based perk will be awarded once INT reaches 50.**

 **WIS:**

 **Wisdom or WIS for short is the exact numerical value of your foresight; intelligence gives you the ability to come up with numerous choices, paths, and options for doing one particular thing in short time, wisdom gives you the ability to choose the best one. For example, while if someone have enough INT to built a nuclear warhead in numerous efficient ways, however if he/she has a sufficient amount of WIS then he/she will realize that maybe building a nuclear warhead is not such a good idea in the first place, thus avoiding a potential catastrophic event. Gaining WIS enables efficient use of MP, or gives mana control in other words. WIS can be gained by making wise and logical decision, studying philosophy or spending Free Points on WIS. Your current WIS is 16; your current max state limit of WIS is 20 (for being a Homo-mage). Special wisdom related or Mana control based** **perk** **will be awarded once WIS reaches 50.**

Just as I thought, having INT and WIS is very important in real life aside for just increasing MP. Well I should increase my INT, if one doesn't have enough physical strength then he can make up for it by his smarts, and while that being said I shouldn't ignore WIS either, in fact I will make sure that my INT doesn't exceed my WIS, while having more magical juice in the magical tank maybe nice but nothing beats having control, and not to mention the special perks once INT and WIS reaches 50, I wonder what they will be.

 **Ping!**

 **For making a logical decision your WIS has increased by 1. Your WIS is now 17.**

Even the system agrees with me.

 **Free Points:**

 **Free Points are rewards given for gaining a level. While after gaining a level every state will gain five additional points, five more unaffiliated points will also be awarded, this points can be distributed to increase states further without doing any level up or exercises, however Free Points once spent can not return, so spend and distribute your Free Points wisely. However do note that once states has reached it's max limit for that particular level, it can not be increased further without a level up, at that point you can't even spend Free Points for that state without leveling up. Your current Free Points are 0; please proceed to next level to gain Free Points.**

Well even with that limitation Free Points are still a serious cheat. But still though once I get Free Points I shouldn't wantonly spend it either, instead I should save those for emergency situation or for a time when I can no longer increase my states by usual means anymore. Alright then I have come thus far I might as well check the inventory too, "Explain Inventory."

 **Explain Inventory**

 **Inventory is a hammer space in which anything regardless of weight can be stored aside from living and moving life form (plants are not included in this category). Anything stored within the Inventory is put on a time stasis, as such perishable goods such as food doesn't get rotten no matter how long it stays in the Inventory. However do note that the inventory doesn't have an unlimited space, but its space can grow with each level you gain. Every time you level up Inventory gains an additional hundred cubic meter. Your current Inventory space is 500 cubic meter.**

Wow, this just keeps getting better and better, a hundred cubic meters for every time I level up? If this is not overpowered then I don't know what is. And every thing I put inside it gets time locked, oh the potential! The space was already overpowered with its current space and the space expansion mechanism, but with the time stasis it just became even more so.

Okay, with all that done, there's still just one last test that I want to do, it's to ease my own doubts after all, even with all this I still feel like I'm in a dream.

It's 11:30 pm and the Dursleys were sound asleep, I go out of the cupboard and to the kitchen there I fish out the fruit knife, it's very sharp so it's perfect for what I'm about to do, I first try to cut skin on the back of my hand if anybody saw me right now they will definitely call the police thinking that I was committing suicide, I slightly cut the skin on my left hand's back and I was very careful to avoid the veins, after all no need to find out that I was just hallucinating all these time by dying of blood loss, then there was a brief pain and then

 **-0.12HP**

Other then that there wasn't even a bit of blood, I was still in disbelief, so this time with a bit more confidence instead of just merely cutting I stabbed the back of my hand with the knife and this time there was a searing pain, and as soon as I did that I quickly pulled it out and this time

 **-3HP**

And again aside from that there was nothing, even the searing pain I felt faded away leaving absolutely no evidence that I stabbed my own hand. I heaved a sigh of relief because this finally proved once and for all that I wasn't hallucinating and the new ability I have gained is in fact real.

After that I put the fruit knife in it's place and got back to my cupboard to go to sleep, this is going to be my my final sleep for long while after all, because from tomorrow onward I will forego sleeping altogether to train my ars of to get stronger so I can be finally free.

* * *

A/N: I need a beta reader, can anybody recommend me a beya reader?


	3. Chapter 3

**The Power of a Wish**

 **AN/ i don't own Harry Potter or justice league, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **can anyone please** **re-command** **me a beta-reader? i'm really in need of beta-reader right now.**

 **and thank all of you for your reviews.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **18.06.1986**

 **Wednesday**

 **11:30 pm**

 **Abandoned mansion located in western outskirts of Little Whinging**

It's been almost a month since that night, when I finally realized that no I'm not crazy and yes the gamer system is real and not my hallucination.

And just as I thought, that night's sleep was my last one, because after that night I've completely stopped sleeping to train my ars of. And it wasn't without its rewards because right now these are my states,

 **Name: Harry Potter**

 **Age: 7**

 **Level: 1, 93% exp-Level: 2**

 **Race: Homo-Mage**

 **Class: The Gamer**

 **HP: 140/140**

 **MP: 581/581**

 **STR: 10 (max state limit reached, please proceed to Level: 2 to increase STR further)**

 **DEX: 10 (max state limit reached, please proceed to Level: 2 to increase DEX further)**

 **VIT: 10 (max state limit reached, please proceed to Level: 2 to increase VIT further)**

 **END: 10 (max state limit reached, please proceed to Level: 2 to increase END further)**

 **INT: 20 (max state limit reached, please proceed to Level: 2 to increase INT further)**

 **WIS: 20 (max state limit reached, please proceed to Level: 2 to increase WIS further)**

 **Free Points: 0**

It took me one week of doing tireless physical exercises like push-ups, sit-ups, running laps around the park to finally reach 10 in all of my physical states, and then another week of going through every philosophy books that I could get my hands on to finally reach 20 in WIS, after that for some reason even my eye sight got better and I can see perfectly without my glasses, it's probably a combination of gamer's body and all the healthy meals I started to eat to grow up.

After that I finally started learn meditation to find my mana source so I can gain direct access to my mana. And let me tell you something, even with my gamer cheat, learning meditation wasn't easy; I'm not going to bore you with the details, just know that I've suddenly developed a healthy amount of respect for Buddhist monks, their patients must be unlimited. And then it took me another week of practicing meditation to max it out; and a thing about meditation is that, once maxed out I was able to move while in a meditative state. Anyway, I tried to access my mana only after my meditation skill reached level max; I guessed that with the intense focus and concentration that I will have from the max leveled meditation, accessing my mana would be easier.

And I was right, it only took me an hour of concentration to access my mana; and finally accessing my mana was very interesting, because when I tried to access my mana I found a giant network of veins which were not physical stretching across my whole body centering some kind of a core, this core was constantly producing mana and pushing it through the mana veins (and yes I'm calling them mana veins).

Anyway after I felt it, I then tried to form a ball of mana in my hand but all I got was a faintly glowing pale green wisp and a -30MP massage from the system, in another words I failed, but it wasn't in vain though as I got the level one mana manipulation skill. And then it took me another week of practicing for my mana manipulation to reach level max; when my mana manipulation reached level max I was able analyze my entire body with it, and when I was analyzing the forehead area of my head I noticed something very weird and disturbing; I noticed that there's some kind of a tumor like thing stuck in the scar on my forehead, it had many small veins which was tightly gripping the mana veins of my forehead area and it was also slowly but constantly siphoning a little bit of my mana from there; I of course understood what it was, it was a parasite, and a parasite is hardly a good thing for the person involved, so I immediately tried to eject it from my scar by forcing half of my mana reserve in my scar at once, but all I got for my trouble was a splitting headache which originated from the scar. I was knocked unconscious for an hour after that (thankfully I was sitting on my bed at that time), and when I woke up the system gave me a massage that I needed 50INT and 50WIS to eject the soul piece from my scar; after reading that I became very frightened because the notion of soul piece sounded a lot like a phylactery from all of the fantasy books I've read, and something like that was stuck in my forehead. Even though the gamer system gave me warnings that I wouldn't be able to get rid of the soul piece until my WIS and INT reaches 50 but I still tried time and time again, because who wants something like that stuck in their body? Hell I even tried to gouge out my scar but even that failed; so I finally gave up and vowed to reach 50 in INT and WIS as soon as possible.

After that, I moved on to developing my mana based skills aka spells; it's at this time that I began to discover various things about mana. I discovered that mana is a very exotic kind of energy that can bend or outright break the laws of physics and can mimic almost anything; I guess that's what magic is all about. And then when I tried to create a mana based skill I again discovered that while mana can bend and break the laws of physics but that doesn't mean instant magic, to perform magic I have to make an entire process for it; for example, when I tried to create a spinning mana ball (a very common spell in most RPG games) just picturing a spinning ball of mana in my head and then pushing some mana out of my body didn't work, I instead had to take some mana out of my body and then I had to manipulate it into the shape of a ball (I knew maxing out mana manipulation before creating a spell/mana based skill was a good idea) and after that I had to rapidly spin it, only after doing all that was I able to create the spinning mana ball level one; in other words, while doing magic having imagination is no doubt important, but without a proper process its only a waste of mana.

Anyway after creating my first mana based skill, I realized just how flashy it was and just how open was my current training ground (the only park in the neighborhood), and because of that I needed a new training area, a secret and enclosed one this time.

And after a little bit of searching, I finally found a big abandoned mansion located in the western outskirts of Little Whinging. The mansion was huge, spacious and in a state of disrepair as it was abandoned, it also had the reputation of being haunted so no one ever comes even close to this area; in other words the building was perfect for being my new training ground. After finding the building I also realized that it was a bit far away from the house, and I needed to get there fast and without anyone even noticing, so that led me to develop a teleportation skill. The process of the skill is that, I first clearly picture the place I want to be in my head, then cover my self in an invisible (after further testing I realized that mana can turn invisible) cocoon of mana, and then I will my mana to take me to the place I pictured in my mind and after that, mana's reality (and there for space and time) bending properties transports me to my desired location in an instant, I named this skill jump. At first jumping was very taxing on my mana reserves as at that time I could jump only once; and even after I maxed it out after a week of practicing this skill, I could still only jump fourteen times In a row before my mana reserves are completely exhausted; well it is a skill that basically let's me bend time and space to instantly move between places (doesn't matter how distant) so being a little mana extensive isn't unexpected; well I guess I'll have to increase my mana reserves to use this skill more than fourteen times.

Anyway, after maxing out my new jumping skill the distance between the house and the abandoned building became none factor. Now with my new training ground and transportation mode secured I started to create new mana based skills and began practicing them; the new mana based skills are spinning mana bolt, spinning mana spear and mana shield for defense.

Then I also created two new unique skills; one skill allows me to directly perceive mana after I channel some in my eyes, I named this skill magic perception; It's with this skill that I noticed something astounding, I noticed that there's a huge, red and dome shaped force field surrounding #4 Privet Drive, after I leveled up my magic perception to level four I understood that this red force field is suppose to protect the inhabitants of #4 Privet Drive (specially me) as long as I call it home, then of course I got really angry and wanted to shout at the top of my lungs that this place is not my home (I mean this thing definitely didn't protect me from the Dursleys) but then I thought better of it, whoever set this thing up put a heavy emphasis in protecting me, which means that there's something or someone out there against which I need protection from, so if this force field is gone then I (and the Dursleys) can very well die, so after thinking about it like that I decided to leave the force field alone for the time being.

Anyway, after magic perception, the other skill I've created let's me scan the structure of an object and person; I once scanned a rock with it, let's just say that I never knew that a small rock can have so much (microscopic) holes in its structure, I named this skill scanner. Anyway after I maxed out scanner after four days of constant practice I noticed something incredible about this skill; when I scan an object I will get it's structure and material composition, but when I scan a human or any other living organisms (like a cat and dog) not only do I get their body structure or material composition but also their states and some of their personal information. For example, I scanned my English teacher in the school, and these are his states

 **Name:** **Michael** **Jonson**

 **Age: 39**

 **Race: Homo-** **Sapient**

 **Level: 17, 10% exp-Level: 18**

 **HP: 130/130**

 **MP: 39/39**

 **STR: 12**

 **DEX: 13**

 **VIT: 16**

 **END: 10**

 **INT: 17**

 **WIS: 16**

 **Personal Information:** **Michael** **Jonson is an ordinary English teacher of St Grogory's Primary School. He likes to smoke (secretly), going on dates with his girlfriend and dislikes his big brother and father.**

The personal information is very scarce,but scanning is still a great information cheat. Anyway, after scanning some more people I realized that the average states of an adult ranges from eleven to twenty regardless of level, and the average state of kids and the elders ranges from five to ten; huh, the explanation about level being more important me as the gamer is actually true. But that's not all, after I scanned Petunia I became sure once and for all that she was in fact jealous of my mother, but it didn't show just why she was so jealous though.

After that I also (automatically) developed night vision (since I usually go out at night to train) and cold resistance (it was getting really cold at night).

Anyway, I've also experimented with my inventory; I've stored some freshly cooked pancake in it a week ago and after I took it out today it was still just as fresh and warm as when I cooked it. After that I began to store as much boxed food and other daily necessities I could get my hands on, I even stored all my money in it. After that I spend the entire month to get all of my skills (both mana based and otherwise) to level max.

After that I decided to finally reach level two. I read books after books on real life adventures like the adventure of Marco Polo, Robinson Crouse and countless other books in the library to gain exp, but I still need seven percent more to level up, I think that to gain massive amounts of exps I have to experience these adventures my self. So after a week of fruitless efforts, I've finally decided to do something extreme to gain enough exp to level up, something like killing a living breathing creature.

And that's why I'm right now sitting on the floor of my new training ground aka the abandoned mansion, and in front of me I have a black rat trapped in a cage.

Yeah that's right, I'm going to kill the rat to level up. After reading the explanation about exp for a second time I realized that I don't necessarily have to kill something to gain massive amounts of exp, as long as I experience something mind blowing and drastic (be they good or bad) then that will be enough; in other words its all about what I find mind blowing and incredible; for example, if I for some strange reason believed that a small fly was hundred times more powerful then me, then killing it would have given me enough exp to level up ten times in a row.

Killing this small rodent will give enough exp for me to level up, because instead of flies and cockroaches I've never killed anything in my life, well not like the way I'm about to do right now; I've killed rats before, but only with rat traps and rat poisons, but this time I'm about to kill this rat by squeezing it in my hand.

Now doing something like squeezing a rat to death is hardly a drastic experience however it's close enough. And besides I only need seven percent more exp to level up.

Anyway, without further ado I take the rat out of its cage, then after steeling my heart I begin to squeezing it slowly; I'm doing it like this to get an emotional kick so that I can gain exp. It screeched a lot and also tried bit my fingers, then after a few minutes it was over, the rat was dead, its intensities and blood was coming out of its mouth, I was of course grossed out and was about to throw out, after all no matter what way you look at it, it was really a mentally scarring experience. But after that the expected and very much desired blue window appeared

 **You have leveled up! You are now Level: 2!**

 **+5 to all states.**

Hew! Finally! "States"

 **Name: Harry Potter**

 **Age: 7**

 **Level: 2, 10% exp-Level: 3**

 **Race: Homo-Mage**

 **Class: The Gamer**

 **HP: 223/223**

 **MP: 681/681**

 **STR: 15**

 **DEX: 15**

 **VIT: 15**

 **END: 15**

 **INT: 25**

 **WIS: 25**

 **Free Points: 5**

 **Ping!**

 **Inventory's inner space has increased by 100 cubic meters. Your Inventory is now 600 cubic meters.**

Huh, looks like the mentally scarring experience not only pushed me to level two but I also have some leftover exp. And those states aren't just for show either, in fact I feel a lot stronger and smarter, so this is the physical capabilities of adults huh? Well I'm pretty sure that I can take out some adults if it ever comes to a fight as my physical states are so well balanced but I shouldn't get too cocky either after all the adults I'm used to are only average and ordinary humans, I should only think about fighting when my states are at twenty or something, I could fight with magic but something tells me that as I am now reviling magic to the normal population won't be a good idea, so fighting in anyway is a last resort for now

 **Ping!**

 **For coming to a logical conclusion your WIS has increased by 1. Your WIS is now 26.**

Well that's that then.

Now I should really clean this mess, after that I incinerated the dead rat and its other body parts with super-heated flames, it's a new skill I learned two days ago, it's currently at level two.

After that I teleport directly in the cupboard to get some much needed sleep; not that I need to sleep what's with the gamer's mind and body and all, but I finally reached level two and not to mention the way I did it, so I guess sleeping will do me some good.

 **LINE BREAK**

 **19.06.1986**

 **Wednesday**

 **07:30 am**

 **#4 Privet Drive**

As usual, I got up at four in the morning due to the gamer's body, this is one of the disadvantages of having it, I can't even sleep to my hearts content. And after doing some training and some household chorus, I'm again in the kitchen making breakfast for the Dursleys. The Dursleys as usual were sitting around the dinning table waiting for breakfast. After serving breakfast I also sit down to eat mine. While sitting at the corner of the table I scan the Dursleys again one by one (because scanning them doesn't get old). I first scan Vernon, "Scanner,"

 **Name: Vernon Dursley**

 **Age: 46**

 **Race: Homo-** **Sapient**

 **Level: 16, 8% exp-Level: 17**

 **HP: 126/126**

 **MP: 20/20**

 **STR: 15**

 **DEX: 8**

 **VIT: 10**

 **END: 10**

 **INT: 15**

 **WIS: 14**

 **Personal Information: Vernon Dursley is the manager of the local drilling company called Grunnings. He loves his wife, his wonderful son, and eating. He dislikes anything that doesn't fit with his definition of normal aka magic and his freakish nephew.**

Heh! Fat ars! That's what you get for being so fat; that's why seeing their states never gets old, and if being normal means being as pathetic as him then I'm better of being a freak. Then I scan Dudley, "Scanner,"

 **Name: Dudley Dursley**

 **Age: 8**

 **Race: Homo-** **Sapient**

 **Level: 1, 3% exp-Level: 2**

 **HP: 109/109**

 **MP: 12/12**

 **STR: 10**

 **DEX: 4**

 **VIT: 8**

 **END: 5**

 **INT: 4**

 **WIS: 4**

 **Personal Information: Dudley Dursley is the only child of his parents. He loves to hangout with his friends, watching cartoons, his parents, bullying other kids, eating, sleeping and the game Harry hunting. He dislikes his cousin, reading books and going to school.**

This guy is even worse then Vernon, but that's what you get for being spoiled so much, after I saw his states for the first time I was actually grateful to the Dursleys for treating me like they did. After that I finally scan Petunia, "Scanner,"

 **Name: Petunia Dursley**

 **Age: 44**

 **Race: Homo-** **Sapient**

 **Level: 13, 3% exp-Level: 14**

 **HP: 140/140**

 **MP: 22/22**

 **STR: 12**

 **DEX: 11**

 **VIT: 11**

 **END: 9**

 **INT: 15**

 **WIS: 15**

 **Personal Information: Petunia Dursley is an ordinary housewife. She loves her husband, her son, gossiping with her neighboring housewives and her garden. She dislikes cooking, physical exercise of any kind and her freakish nephew. Petunia Dursley is also very jealous of her late sister.**

See what I was talking about? The scanner is very useful when gathering information about someone's capabilities, and the personal information it provides is a great cheat, but it still doesn't show the whole story; take Petunia's personal information for example, it says that she was very jealous of her late sister, but it doesn't really say why she was so jealous, hell it doesn't even say for sure that the late sister is actually my mother, and while I'm pretty sure that it was talking about my mother but it could've been talking about some other late sister for all I knew; same thing with her other information, it says that she loves her husband and son but it doesn't says who that husband and son is, while I know that its Vernon and Dudley, but in her personal information there's no mention of either of them.

Damn! I wish I could read mind like a telepath, if I could read mind then I could've just plucked the information about my mother right out of her head… wait a minuet! Can't I just read mind with mana? Oh what kind of stupid question is that? Of course I can! Its mana (and therefor magic) we are talking about! Due to mana's reality bending abilities I can replicate anything with it including a mind reading skill, and all I need is a proper process even if it comes from a comic book or fantasy novel. Alright then let's do it.

After that I try to imagine that my mind is like a computer, and reading mind will be like hacking a computer to get its secrete information, and I have to send something like a probe to establish a connection with the other computer in order to hack it.

After thinking of the mind hacking method, I immediately try to send a mana probe to Petunia's mind so that I can hack it, but then thinking better of it I stop my probe, after all Petunia is an adult so she has a fully developed mind, what if she somehow (though I doubt it) detects the probe? No, I can't use an untested (and undeveloped) method on her right now, otherwise I'll just mess it up and that can't be pretty; so first I'll develop this skill and then use it, okay I can develop it in the school by trying out the mind hacking method on my class mates, they are still seven year old which means that they have an underdeveloped psych which means less chance of detection if I use the untested mind hacking method on them.

Then it's decided, I will develop my mind reading skill in the school.

 **LINE BREAK**

 **10:30 pm**

 **St Grogory's Primary School**

Right now I'm sitting in my class room and listening to the boring lectures of the class teacher, seriously I already know all the staffs she is talking about. Well I guess it's as good a time as any to try out my mind hacking method.

After thinking that I look at the girl sitting in front of me, her name is Sylvia Alison (which I got from a quick scan) and she is going to be my guenia pig. After I sink into a meditative state (at this point I can enter a meditative state even with my eyes wide open) to fortify my mind (figured that I can't attack my enemy territory without fortifying my own base) then I focus on a very tiny amount of my mana to give it the purpose of invading someone's mind and establish a temporary connection, after that I point my right index finger in the direction of her head and then I lunch my mana probe. My mana probe goes in her mind with minimal obstruction, after that I began to view some of her memories, it worked! But when I was viewing some more of her memories she yelped in pain, "OW!" Damn, I was right in not using the mind hacking method on Petunia first.

Then the teacher noticed this and asked Sylvia in concern, "Miss. Alison, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Miss. Patrick, it just felt like someone pricked the back of my head," said Alison while rubbing her head.

Then Miss. Patrick (the class teacher) looked at me in suspicion, "Mr. Potter did you pricked Miss. Alison's head?"

Damn, my reputation in this place is horrible (damn! Dursleys), "No Miss, I don't even have something to prick her with."

Miss. Patrick still didn't believe me though, so she came to me to check my bag and my pockets for such items (though I keep things like that in my inventory) but after finding nothing she went back to teaching her class.

But what's more important is

 **Ping!**

Man I love this sound,

 **You've learned a new skill; this skill allows you to enter someone's mind unauthorized to view their thoughts and memories. Please name this new skill.**

Hell yeah! I can finally read minds. Now all I have to do is level this skill to hell and back and then I will be able to get all the information I want about my mother straight from Petunia's head. But first I should name this skill, but what should I name this skill though? oh I know! I will name it psychic hack, after thinking the name I give the system a mental command, "Name it Psychic Hack,"

 **Psychic Hack Active Level: 1**

 **This skill allows you to enter someone's mind unauthorized, to view their thoughts and memories. Mana cost: 10MP. 10% chance of remaining undetected while entering someone's mind and sorting through memories.**

Okay, I have my skill, and now I should practice it level it up, but I can't I can't use this skill here though, because if everyone in the class suddenly develops a prickling sensation in their head, then that will be way too suspicious.

 **Ping!**

Huh! Now what?

 **The Skill Meditation Level: Max has** **evolved** **into a new skill.**

 **This skill allows you to directly access your subconscious mind. Please name this new skill.**

Well, isn't that interesting, "Name it Mind Scape,"

 **Mind Scape passive Level: 1**

 **This skill allows you to directly access your subconscious mind, gives you complete control over your own mind, let's you to sort your own memories and gives you perfect memory recall.**

Now this is a skill I like. I never thought that directly accessing and controlling your subconscious was possible, then again magic was supposed to be parlor tricks.

 **LINE BREAK**

After that I spent the entire school time practicing my new psychic hack skill, I was very careful in using it though, since I didn't want too many people in one place developing sudden prickling pain in their head, so I was only able to get it up to level two, sigh! It looks like it will take a while reach level max. And I still haven't checked out my new mind scape skill though, I figured that since it deals with the subconscious mind I might need stay still for a long period of time and school is not really a suitable place for that.

Then by the time I came back from the school my mind hack reached only level three. Then when I came back home, I (as usual) had to do my choruses, make dinner at evening. Only after doing all that was I able to teleport to the abandoned mansion.

 **10:30 pm**

 **Abandoned mansion located in western outskirts of Little Whinging**

Anyway, after I teleport to the building I immediately go to one of the inner room and take out a full body mirror (which I stole from one of the stores in London) and an electric lamp (took this one from the house), today I'm going to make some new skills and one of them is going to be a shapeshifting (or an equivalent) skill, hence the mirror and the lamp. But first though let's check out my skills, "Skills,"

 **Skills**

 **The Gamer's Mind Passive Level: Max**

 **Prevents negative mental status effects and protects the mind foreign mental intrusion. Helps control extreme emotions, allows peaceful state of mind and helps logically and calmly think things through.**

 **The Gamer's Body Passive Level: Max**

 **It let's you experience the world as a RPG video game.**

 **Poker Face Passive Level: Max**

 **You can keep your face blank and mask your extreme emotions.**

This skill became a whole lot useful after it became level max, saved my ars a lot of time.

 **Lying Passive Level: 8**

 **Let's you lie with a straight face, 80% probability of a lie being successful.**

 **Stealth Passive Level: Max**

 **A skill that let's you hide even in board daylight, 99.4% probability of not getting caught while sneaking.**

This skill shows its full effectiveness at night and in dark places. It was dead useful when I stole the mirror from the store.

 **Pick-pocketing** **Passive Level: 7**

 **A skill that let's you pick someone's pockets, 70% probability of getting away with picking someone's pocket.**

 **Cooking Passive Level: Max**

 **A skill that allows you cook delicious food, eating food cooked by you allows 100HP recoveries.**

I can now proudly call my self a master chef; hell I'm pretty sure that my cooking skill can put most five star restaurants in the world to shame, especially the health recovery is a massive cheat.

 **Cleaning Passive Level: 8**

 **80% chance of cleaning a place completely spotless.**

 **English Language Passive Level: Max**

 **A language skill that let's you talk in pure English.**

 **Snake Language Passive Level: Max**

 **A language skill that let's you to talk with and control snakes.**

 **Mana Manipulation Passive Level: Max**

 **Gives you complete control over your own mana, ensures 99.9% mana efficiency when using a mana based active skill.**

 **Spinning Mana Ball Active Level: Max**

 **A mana based short ranged/close quarter's attack skill. Mana cost: 4MP, accuracy 89%.**

 **Jump Active Level: Max**

 **This skill allows you to instantly travel between places regardless of distance by folding time and space. Activation Cost: 41.56MP.**

After my MP became 681 I can now jump sixteen times in a row, well that may not seem like much, but considering the fact that I can jump instantly into any place regardless of distance makes it way too overpowered, I mean just think about it, with this skill I can pretty much teleport my self on the moon (the only reason I don't do that, is because I'm pretty sure that I won't survive the environment and I don't have a clear picture of the moon's surface) with only 41.56MP cost .

 **Spinning Mana Bolt Active Level: Max**

 **A mana based long ranged attack skill. Activation Cost: 3MP, accuracy 99.1%**

 **Mana Spear Active Level: Max**

 **A mana based mid ranged/close quarter's attack skill. Activation Cost: 5MP, accuracy 85%.**

Now whenever someone mentions mana ball, mana bolt and mana shield everyone pictures a glowing ball, bolt and shield of mana in their head; but the thing about mana is that, while it can certainly glow, I can just turn it invisible, meaning whenever I throw a blast of mana ball or mana bolt all everyone will see is a faint distortion of air in the shape of a ball or a bolt (if anyone notices it that is).

 **Mana Shield Active Level: 3**

 **A mana based defense skill. Activation Cost: 50MP, Maintenance Cost: 20MP/1mins, Durability: 20/20.**

Well, I think that the only way this skill is going to level up any further is if I actually defend my self from an attack with it.

 **Magic Perception Active Level: Max**

 **A mana based skill that let's you perceive mana, invisible or otherwise, it also allows you to perceive the intent behind mana based spells that's being casted in front of you or close to you. Activation Cost: 0.10MP, Maintenance Cost: 0.01MP, accuracy in perceiving and detecting magic: 100%.**

Words are not enough to describe just how useful this skill is.

 **Mana Sense Passive Level: 6**

 **This skill allows you to sense mana, and mana fluctuation in the air. Current sensing range: 500 meters radius.**

Well, I created this skill because, well, being able see mana is all well and good but I'm pretty sure that being able to sense mana without seeing it will be very useful; just think about it, with mana perception I will only able to perceive mana within the limits of my eyesight, meaning that if someone casts a spell behind wall in front of me, I wont be able to see it, however I would be able sense it with mana my mana sense. Hence I developed mana sense by closing my eyes and trying to sense the red mana dome around the Dursley house.

 **Scanner Active Level: Max**

 **A mana based skill that let's you scan a living being and a nonliving object at the atomic level, it also shows name, age, level, states and some personal information of a living target, however if the living target is a hundred level above you then using scanner on them will fail. Activation Cost: 1MP, no Maintenance cost, can scan a living target within a hundred levels above yours.**

 **Night Vision Passive Level: 7**

 **A skill that let's you to clearly see in the dark. You can see in the dark with 70% accuracy.**

 **Flame Manipulation Active Level: 2**

 **This skill allows you to manipulate heat. Activation Cost: 30MP, Maintenance Cost: 7MP/1mins.**

Yep, despite the name of this skill it only allows me to control heat, being able to control flame is only a byproduct, meaning if you control heat then you control flames. But that's not all; with this skill I can rise the temperature around my body, keeping my self nice and warm even in cold weathers.

 **Cold Resistance Passive Level: 8**

 **This skill allows you to survive in a low temperature environment. You can now survive in an environment with the temperature of 4°C.**

Well, I don't think I can level cold resistance up any further without going to the polar areas of the Earth.

 **Invisibility Active Level: Max**

 **This skill allows you to make your body transparent by bending and distorting light around your body. Activation Cost: 7MP, Maintenance Cost: 0.10MP/1mins, 98.9% transparency.**

With this skill my stealth Technic is finally complete.

 **Mind Hack Level: 3**

 **This skill allows you to enter someone's mind unauthorized, to view their thoughts and memories. Mana cost: 7MP. 30% chance of remaining undetected while entering someone's mind and sorting through memories.**

Heh! Heh! just you wait Petunia! I'm coming for you.

 **Mind Scape passive Level: 1**

 **This skill allows you to directly access your subconscious mind, gives complete control over your own mind, let's you to sort your own memories and gives you perfect memory recall.**

I really need to check this skill out. But all in all I'm well on my way to becoming powerful.

Now, on with the creation of new skill; I'll first start with shape-shifting skill, and I actually need this skill because just as the explanation about the gamer's body said I would, I'm actually growing up faster then normal, it may not be noticeable right now but I've calculated that once I become eight years old I'll look like ten instead, so I need this skill to keep up appearance (and who doesn't like to change their appearance on demand) and I know just the process for it.

First I turn on the electric lamp, and then I face the (stolen) full body mirror, after that I cover my whole body with a very thin layer of (invisible to the normal eye) mana, then I will the mana that's layering every individual black heir on my head to turn blonde, then all the hairs on my head turns blonde and it looks natural; after that I will the mana covering my skin to turn dark, and now I look like an African with blonde hair and green eyes, so I tone down the darkness of my skin a little to make it look tan, uh! Now that's better, after that I focus on my eyes and will it to turn red, and then I try to change the whole structure of my face by increasing and decreasing the density of mana layering around my face; by the end of it all I looked like kid with blonde hair, red eyes, tan skin and a round face, in other words if somebody from Privet Drive saw me right now they won't be able to recognize me as Harry Potter.

 **Ping!**

Oh, Hell yeah! Finally the notification I was waiting for.

 **You have learned a new skill; this skill allows you to change your appearance by making a shell of mana around your body.**

 **Please name this skill.**

As long as I level up this I can be anyone, well I'm pretty sure that there's people out there who can see through my disguise, but that still doesn't diminish the utility of this skill. And as for the name, well I'll name it mana disguise, "Name it Mana Disguise,"

 **Mana Disguise Active Level: 1**

 **This skill allows you to change your appearance by making a shell of mana around your body. Activation Cost: 60MP, Maintenance Cost: 10MP/1mins.**

With this I would be able to hide the fact that I'm growing up two times faster then normal. But anyway, after a bit of checking out my altered appearance I dismiss my disguise.

Now the next skill I want to create will be something like earth manipulation; now there's a very good reason for this (aside from the obvious advantage it will give me in a combat), you see when I exercised in the morning to increase my states once again, it took me doing two times more push-ups, sit-ups, and running laps to even get one in my STR. In fact after doing today's exercise these are my states,

 **Name: Harry Potter**

 **Age: 7**

 **Level: 2, 10% exp-Level: 3**

 **Race: Homo-Mage**

 **Class: The Gamer**

 **HP: 223/223**

 **MP: 599/681**

 **STR: 16**

 **DEX: 15**

 **VIT: 16**

 **END: 15**

 **INT: 25**

 **WIS: 25**

 **Free Points: 5**

See, not much difference. Now this puts me in to a dilemma, because I've realized that without experiencing the outside world (meaning running away from the Dursleys) I won't get enough exps to level up, and stop leveling up means stop growing stronger, and for me who wants to become the ultimate badass in the world, stop leveling up is unacceptable, so I want to run away from the Dursleys and travel the world to gain experience (and therefore exp), but I wanted to at the very lest to increase all my states (physical and mental) to their max state limits for level two before I run away from the Dursleys, but since my states has increased to fifteen(for physical) and 25 (for mental) increasing them the normal way has become less effective; well I could increase my states by spending my free points, but I only have five at the moment and I want to save them in case of emergency; so in other words I can't effectively increase my states by the normal way nor could I spend free points, so I began to think of a way that will allow me to at lest increase physical states faster, but then I remembered that I read in a book about physical exercise that people can increase body strength and gain powerful muscles by lifting heavy weights, this instantly gave me the idea to increase my physical states faster by using heavy weights; and that's why I want to create a skill that'll allow me to manipulate earth and rocks, if I can manipulate earth then I would able to create heavy weighted rocks with it, then I can use those rocks as training weights, this way not only my states will increase faster but my earth manipulation skill will also level up; in other words it will be like killing two birds with one stone.

Anyway, I go to the back yard of the building, the grass is very tall out here due to the lack of lawn maintenance, after that I stop at the middle of the yard, and then I try to infuse my mana in the ground, after that I try to grow a single spike out of it, but I meet with a lot of resistance, damn! This is so difficult, but maybe it's because I'm trying to manipulate solid ground? But anyway, after expending about a hundred MP in a minuet, I was finally able to raise this very tiny stone spike out of the ground, now raising a one millimeter long spike may not seem like much, but I've still got the skill

 **Ping!**

See?

 **You have learned a new skill. This skill allows you to manipulate matter in solid state. Please name this new skill.**

What? Manipulation of solid matter? Now that I think about it, when I tried to create the flame manipulation skill, I at first tried control flame, the skill I've got instead allows me to manipulate heat, with that skill I still can manipulate flames, but one have understand it's just a byproduct of heat manipulation; maybe this new skill is also like that? It allows me to control solid matter, and being able to manipulate earth and stone is only a byproduct as they too are solid matter. So that means if I try to create a skill to manipulate water I'll get a skill to manipulate matter in liquid state instead, and the same thing will happen if I try to create a skill to manipulate air, in other words these skills if created will only allow me to control the three states of matter. So does that mean all those things about there being four elements and elemental spells I've read so much in fantasy books doesn't have an actual basis in reality?

…

…

…

Oh who am I kidding! Of course they don't! Those are fantasy books, and they are hardly based of on real science; science says that there are only three states of matter and they are solid, liquid and gas, so when I try to control earth I actually control solid matter, meaning that not only dirt and rocks but I can also control plastics, metals and other hard stuffs as well

…

…

…

That's so fucking awesome! I can actually control metal and plastic! Oh hell yeah! This skill s so broken

 **Ping!**

 **Please name your new skill.**

Oh right, I've almost forgot about that in excitement, ahem! "Name it Solid Manipulation,"

 **Solid Manipulation Active Level: 1**

 **This skill allows you to manipulate matter in solid state. Activation Cost: 90MP, Maintenance Cost: 30MP/1min.**

I love you gamer system, you are the best.

Well, I guess it's time get on with creating the next skill I had on my list, but first let's check out my MP, I mean I did expended a lot when creating solid manipulation, "States,"

 **Name: Harry Potter**

 **Age: 7**

 **Level: 2, 10% exp-Level: 3**

 **Race: Homo-Mage**

 **Class: The Gamer**

 **HP: 223/223**

 **MP: 499/684**

 **STR: 16**

 **DEX: 15**

 **VIT: 16**

 **END: 15**

 **INT: 25**

 **WIS: 25**

 **Free Points: 5**

Well, looks like I still have enough MP left for the new skill.

The new skill that I will be creating now will be a flying skill, it doesn't need to be said just how important possessing aerial superiority is, just one look at the horror stories of WW II will tell you all you need to know; and aside from that, well, what kind of kid doesn't want to fly like a superhero.

Anyway, as I'm outside right now I should get on with creating my new flight skill. Now the basic principle behind flight is very simple, for achieving flight I will mimic a rocket booster to lift my self of the ground; alright then, to mimic a rocket booster I first gather some mana under the shoals my feet and make them explode like a rocket booster…

"Whoa! Shit!"

CRASH!

 **-50MB**

 **-20HP**

"OW! That didn't work."

What happened is that I got boosted off five feets of the ground and immediately crash landed on it, thank goodness for the gamer's body, without it a lot of my bones would have been broken, instead just getting a -20HP massage. Damn it! I should have known that the rocket boosting method wouldn't work, although rocket is the fastest moving craft ever created by man, but that's not controlled flight or a sustained one for that matter, I mean the rocket boosters are only their lift the space craft into Earth's orbit, once reaching Earths orbit the rocket boosters become useless. Well looks like it's time to use plan B then, it's unlikely to succeed, but I'm out of options. The plan B consists of me layering my entire body with invisible mana, and then will that mana to lift my body off the ground, thus achieving controlled and sustained flight, it's very simple and that's why I thought that it wouldn't work.

Anyway, after getting up from my prone position on the ground I dust my self off. Then I concentrate on covering my whole body with mana, and then I will it to lift my body gently of the ground; and then after a few seconds I slowly began float of the ground, then I try to move my self to left and then to right, the feeling was hard to describe, "whoa! YES! I'm flying! I'm flying!" but what I do know is that, I feel really happy, I haven't felt this happy since, well I don't even remember.

 **Ping!**

 **You have learned a new skill. This skill allows you to fly unaided by covering your body with mana and then willing it lift you off the ground.**

 **Please name this skill.**

After seeing that massage I gently land on the ground, damn! Flying is really fun, especially if you can do it unaided. Anyway, I should name this skill now; hmm, maybe I should name it flight? No that's too simple, being able to fly is really awesome so this skill should also have an awesome name, but what should I name it though, oh! That's it! How about naming it eagle wings, okay then it's decided, I will name it eagle wings, "Ahem! Name it Eagle Wings,"

 **Eagle Wings Active Level: 1**

 **This skill allows you to fly unaided by covering your body with mana and then willing it lift you off the ground. Activation Cost: 20MP, Maintenance Cost: 5MP/1mins, flying speed depends on the amount of mana used.**

After that I kept flying; what can I say? The eagle wings have officially become my most favorite skill in my skill list. I just kept flying and flying high in the sky, I just continued to go higher and higher, and throughout all that I was laughing, "Hah! HahHahHah! Yeah! I'm flying! Whoop!"

 **Ping!**

 **Your Skill Eagle Wings Active has level up! Eagle Wings Active Level: 1 is now Eagle Wings Active Level: 2.**

 **Ping!**

 **Your Skill Eagle Wings Active has level up! Eagle Wings Active Level: 2 is now Eagle Wings Active Level: 3.**

 **Ping!**

 **Your Skill Eagle Wings Active has level up! Eagle Wings Active Level: 3 is now Eagle Wings Active Level: 4.**

 **Ping!**

 **Your Skill Eagle Wings Active has level up! Eagle Wings Active Level: 4 is now Eagle Wings Active Level: 5.**

And just like that I continued to fly higher and faster till my mana was nearly exhausted, and by that time my eagle wings leveled up five times in a row, I don't know why but it sure did leveled up pretty fast, if it keeps leveling up at this speed then I should be able to have it maxed out by tomorrow night.

"Ha…Ha… That was fun! Sigh! I wish I had more MP right now," I said that out loud after I reluctantly landed on the back yard of the abandoned building, I really wanted to fly some more but right now I have only 10MP left, if I continued to fly even after this then I'll be completely out of MP and eagle wings will then deactivate all by it's self, and I really don't want to find out if my gamer's body will keep me in one piece even if I fall from hundred feets off the ground.

Damn it! I really want to fly more! Well there's nothing I can do about it now, can I? Well, I probably should start meditating now to regain my MP, while I can recover MP by my self without meditation however it takes too long, but when I meditate I can recover my full MP in thirty minuets; and speaking of meditation I really should check out the evoluped version of it.

After that I go back into the inner room of the building, once there I sit down on the floor to meditate, and while I can meditate even with my eyes open and while moving, however I also want check out the new subconscious mind part of the skill, and something tells me that I would to need to sit down for this.

After sitting in a crossed legged position I sink my self into the calming and serine state of meditation. I continue to sink my self into peace and serenity; after I maxed out my meditation I can confidently say that I have completely mastered this art, I don't think even those Buddhist monks can compete with me in meditation, and it shows, nowadays I'm a lot more calm, a lot more patient and a lot more in control of my emotions, hell I don't even need the emotional control of gamer's mind all that much nowadays; however, whenever I sunk into deep a meditation I always hit this metaphorical wall, it always gave me the impression that there's more behind it, a whole lot more, so I always tried to break through this wall, but I never succeeded in breaking it. But now as I completely sink my self into meditation once more, I notice that the metaphorical wall has vanished, maybe on the other side lays my subconscious mind? Thinking that, I go to the other side of the (now nonexistent) wall.

 **Mind Scape**

And what I find on the other side is quiet astounding. What I find is an empty black void, and I'm floating in it, wait, it isn't completely empty, in the distance I can see some small points of light, I will my self to go near them, and when I came near I realized that they aren't points of light but windows, and every window is showing a video from my point of view, like what I did today, what I did yesterday, it was like somebody stuck a video camera on my head and now I'm seeing the recorded videos, I realized that these are my memories, so this is my mind scape?

After that realization struck, I immediately began to experimenting with my subconscious mind or mind scape, after testing it for a while I realized that I could completely control it however I want, it's like I'm god here, of course I'm like god here it's my own mind; oh, and I've also found the mental representation of the foreign soul piece stuck in my scar, I can't believe that this thing even has access to my subconscious mind! Damn it! I tried to go near it to see if I could do something about it, but when I did, "AH! My head!" even going near it gave me a splitting headache. After that I built a sturdy and heavy metal box around it, and then isolated it from the rest of my subconscious mind. After that I turned my attention to the rest of my memories and emotions, they were quiet disorganized, however I won't be able to organize them in a day, so I instead built a floating platform and then set up a computer on it, after that I order it to copy and download all of my memories in its data banks. After that I exit my mind scape.

 **Real World**

After I come out of my mind scape, I noticed that my WIS and INT has increased

 **Ping!**

 **Your INT has increased by 1! Your INT is now 26.**

 **Ping!**

 **Your WIS has increased by 2! Your WIS is now 27.**

Huh, so I can increase my INT and WIS just by organizing my mind? well that's convenient.

But then I also notice that the room is a bit brighter then before. What the hell? Why it's so bright? Then I look out of the window, and see that the sky has brightened a bit. Huh! Morning already? But what time is it, and then I take out a small wrest watch from my pants pocket.

Only to realize that it's six in the morning!

Oh shit! I have to go back! After that I jump my self back to the house.

 **End Chapter 3**

 **Harry's states at the end of the chapter 3**

 **Name: Harry Potter**

 **Age: 7**

 **Level: 2, 11% exp-Level: 3**

 **Race: Homo-Mage**

 **Class: The Gamer**

 **HP: 223/223**

 **MP: 689/689**

 **STR: 16**

 **DEX: 15**

 **VIT: 16**

 **END: 15**

 **INT: 26**

 **WIS: 28**

 **Free Points: 5**

 **Skills**

 **The Gamer's Mind Passive Level: Max**

 **Prevents negative mental status effects and protects the mind foreign mental intrusion. Helps control extreme emotions, allows peaceful state of mind and helps logically and calmly think things through.**

 **The Gamer's Body Passive Level: Max**

 **It let's you experience the world as a RPG video game.**

 **Poker Face Passive Level: Max**

 **You can keep your face blank and mask your extreme emotions.**

 **This skill became a whole lot useful after it became level max, saved my ars a lot of time.**

 **Lying Passive Level: 8**

 **Let's you lie with a straight face, 80% probability of a lie being successful.**

 **Stealth Passive Level: Max**

 **A skill that let's you hide even in board daylight, 99.4% probability of not getting caught while sneaking.**

 **This skill shows its full effectiveness at night and in dark places. It was dead useful when I stole the mirror from the store.**

 **Pick-pocketing** **Passive Level: 7**

 **A skill that let's you pick someone's pockets, 70% probability of getting away with picking someone's pocket.**

 **Cooking Passive Level: Max**

 **A skill that allows you cook delicious food, eating food cooked by you allows 100HP recoveries**

 **Cleaning Passive Level: 8**

 **80% chance of cleaning a place completely spotless.**

 **English Language Passive Level: Max**

 **A language skill that let's you talk in pure English.**

 **Snake Language Passive Level: Max**

 **A language skill that let's you to talk with and control snakes.**

 **Mana Manipulation Passive Level: Max**

 **Gives you complete control over your own mana, ensures 99.9% mana efficiency when using a mana based active skill.**

 **Spinning Mana Ball Active Level: Max**

 **A mana based short ranged/close quarter's attack skill. Mana cost: 4MP, accuracy 89%.**

 **Jump Active Level: Max**

 **This skill allows you to instantly travel between places regardless of distance by folding time and space. Activation Cost: 41.56MP.**

 **Spinning Mana Bolt Active Level: Max**

 **A mana based long ranged attack skill. Activation Cost: 3MP, accuracy 99.1%**

 **Mana Spear Active Level: Max**

 **A mana based mid ranged/close quarter's attack skill. Activation Cost: 5MP, accuracy 85%.**

 **Mana Shield Active Level: 3**

 **A mana based defense skill. Activation Cost: 50MP, Maintenance Cost: 20MP/1mins, Durability: 20/20.**

 **Magic Perception Active Level: Max**

 **A mana based skill that let's you perceive mana, invisible or otherwise, it also allows you to perceive the intent behind mana based spells that's being casted in front of you or close to you. Activation Cost: 0.10MP, Maintenance Cost: 0.01MP, accuracy in perceiving and detecting magic: 100%.**

 **Mana Sense Passive Level: 6**

 **This skill allows you to sense mana, and mana fluctuation in the air. Current sensing range: 500 meters radius.**

 **Scanner Active Level: Max**

 **A mana based skill that let's you scan a living being and a nonliving object at the atomic level, it also shows name, age, level, states and some personal information of a living target, however if the living target is a hundred level above you then using scanner on them will fail. Activation Cost: 1MP, no Maintenance cost, can scan a living target within a hundred levels above yours.**

 **Night Vision Passive Level: 7**

 **A skill that let's you to clearly see in the dark. You can see in the dark with 70% accuracy.**

 **Flame Manipulation Active Level: 2**

 **This skill allows you to manipulate heat. Activation Cost: 30MP, Maintenance Cost: 7MP/1mins.**

 **Cold Resistance Passive Level: 8**

 **This skill allows you to survive in a low temperature environment. You can now survive in an environment with the temperature of 4°C.**

 **Invisibility Active Level: Max**

 **This skill allows you to make your body transparent by bending and distorting light around your body. Activation Cost: 7MP, Maintenance Cost: 0.10MP/1mins, 98.9% transparency.**

 **Mind Hack Level: 3**

 **This skill allows you to enter someone's mind unauthorized, to view their thoughts and memories. Mana cost: 7MP. 30% chance of remaining undetected while entering someone's mind and sorting through memories.**

 **Mind Scape passive Level: 2**

 **This skill allows you to directly access your subconscious mind, gives complete control over your own mind, let's you to sort your own memories and gives you perfect memory recall.**

 **Mana Disguise Active Level: 1**

 **This skill allows you to change your appearance by making a shell of mana around your body. Activation Cost: 60MP, Maintenance Cost: 10MP/1mins.**

 **Solid Manipulation Active Level: 1**

 **This skill allows you to manipulate matter in solid state. Activation Cost: 90MP, Maintenance Cost: 30MP/1min.**

 **Eagle Wings Active Level: 5**

 **This skill allows you to fly unaided by covering your body with mana and then willing it lift you off the ground. Activation Cost: 10MP, Maintenance Cost: 2MP/1mins, flying speed depends on the amount of mana used.**


End file.
